gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos (HD Universe)
Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwestern United States in Los Santos County within the State of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. GTA V is the city's 2nd appearance in the series after GTA San Andreas, with Los Santos being much more detailed, larger, and geographically accurate. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California, and its greater metropolitan area. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels", which is the translation of Los Angeles. Like its real-life counterpart of LA, Los Santos is a huge and sprawling metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from the prestigious film-making industry of Vinewood to the suburban hood life of Davis, just to name a couple. Not unlike Liberty City in GTA IV, the time and date of the city is the same as the year the game was released (2013). GTA V's rendition of Los Santos is divided into the sections of North Los Santos, East Los Santos, West Los Santos and South Los Santos, in which beneath the sections, the streets are divided into districts. There is one incorporated city in Los Santos. The city is served by the Los Santos International Airport, which is one of the busiest airports in the world. Los Santos also has an extensive transit system that reaches all around the city. The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Landmarks and Sightings *Mile High Club (under construction) *Maze Bank Arena (Great Western Forum) *Los Santos Country Club (Los Angeles Country Club) *Vinewood Sign (Hollywood Sign) *Maze Bank Tower (US Bank Tower) *Sightings Bar & Restaurant (Theme Building) *Badger Building (Capitol Records Building) *Wisdahl Hotel (Cecil Hotel) *Arcadius Business Center (Westin Bonaventure Hotel) *Los Santos City Hall (Los Angeles City Hall) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel (Sunset Tower Hotel ) *Standard Hotel look alike *801 Tower look alike *Puerta del Sol Yacht Club (Marina City Club) *Lombank Building (100 Wilshire Building) *Rockford Hills City Hall (Beverly Hills City Hall) *Rockford Plaza (Beverly Center) *Von Crastenburg Hotel (Beverly Hilton) *Vinewood Bowl (Hollywood Bowl) *Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) *FIB Headquarters (One California Plaza) *IAA Headquarters (Two California Plaza) *Schlongberg Sachs Center (Citigroup Center) *Union Depository Tower *Rockford Dorset Hotel (Beverly Wilshire Hotel) *WIWANG Tower *Dream Tower *Opium Nights Hotel Air and Sea Ports *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Port of Los Santos (Port of Los Angeles) Districts/Neighborhoods Central Los Santos Central Los Santos districts make up the area of Downtown Los Santos. The area is bordered by the Del Perro Freeway to the north, the La Puerta freeway to the west, the Olympic Freeway to the south, and the Los Santos River to the east. The area is chracterised as Los Santos' most urbanised area, with the presence of the tallest high-rises in the city, including the huge Maze Bank Tower. *Downtown Los Santos (Downtown) *Textile City (Fashion District) *Mission Row (Skid Row) *Pillbox Hill (Bunker Hill) *Legion Square (Pershing Square) North Los Santos North Los Santos consists of the neighborhoods that extend north from Downtown Los Santos into the Vinewood Hills at the northern edge of the city. The area is rich and suburban in nature and possesses Los Santos' most affluent and exclusive neighborhoods. North Los Santos is home to one of the wealthiest people in Los Santos. Many famous celebrities such as Poppy Mitchell reside here. Houses in North LS, such as Michael's House, are very lavish and expensive. North LS is the richest area in the city. *Alta (Los Feliz) *Burton (Beverly Grove) *Rockford Hills (Beverly Hills) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Richman (Bel Air) *West Vinewood (West Hollywood) *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Downtown Vinewood (Downtown Hollywood) *Hawick (Melrose) South Los Santos South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods or areas that define as independent cities that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts have several low-income housing projects and garbage lining up the streets. South LS is filled with crime and street gangs like The Families gangbanging. The city of Davis also lies in this area. South Los Santos is mostly based off of South Los Angeles, as well as the city of Long Beach. Davis is based off of Compton. The port and docks of Los Santos is defined also as South Los Santos. *Strawberry (Inglewood) *Davis (Compton) *Rancho (Watts) *Chamberlain Hills (Baldwin Hills/Crenshaw) *La Puerta (San Pedro) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Banning (Wilmington) *Elysian Island (Terminal Island) *Cypress Flats(Long Beach) *Terminal (Long Beach Harbor) East Los Santos East Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods bounded between the Los Santos Freeway and the Los Santos River to the west and the Tataviam and Palomino Highlands mountain ranges to the east. East LS is primarily made up of various different Central American immigrants, mostly Mexican. Like South LS, East LS has many criminals lurking about, and it is said that tourists are unsafe even in daytime. The Vagos operate here. The area sees considerable disparities of wealth, with northern districts (e.g. East Vinewood and Mirror Park) being home to the elite and middle classes, districts in central east Los Santos (e.g. El Burro Heights, Murrieta Heights, La Mesa) possessing working class residents and southern districts being home to many of Los Santos' harsh industrial facilities. *East Vinewood (Silver Lake) *Mirror Park (Echo Park) *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) *La Mesa (El Sereno) *El Burro Heights (Signal Hill) *Murrieta Heights (Boyle Heights) *Cypress Flats (Long Beach) *Murrieta Oil Field (Long Beach Oil Fields) West Los Santos West Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that sprawl west from Downtown Los Santos, extending as far as the Pacific Bluffs, at the city's western limits. Whilst not as affluent as North Los Santos, neighborhoods in the west of the city generally still possess high levels of wealth. West LS is home to the city's beautiful beaches that are extremely crowded. The famous Pleasure Pier is located here, boasting various attractions such as a roller coaster or even a Ferris wheel. *Little Seoul (Koreatown) *Morningwood (Westwood) *Del Perro (Santa Monica) *Pacific Bluffs (Pacific Palisades/Malibu Bluffs Park) *Backlot City (Culver City) *La Puerta ( San Pedro) *Vespucci Canals (Venice Canals) *Vespucci (Venice Beach) Important Highways/Streets :See Interstate System in GTA V and List of Street Names for more information. *La Puerta Freeway (Harbor Freeway) *Elysian Fields Freeway *Los Santos Freeway *Del Perro Freeway (Santa Monica Freeway) *Olympic Freeway *Palomino Freeway *Senora Freeway *Great Ocean Highway (East Pacific Coast Highway) *Los Santos Freeway *Mountain View Drive *Jamestown Ave *Portola Drive (Rodeo Drive) *Marlowe Drive (Mulholland Drive) *Bay City Ave *W. Elipse Blvd *South Rockford Drive *Panorama Drive *Nikola Avenue *Forum Drive *Carson Avenue *Vespucci Boulevard *Strawberry Ave *Vinewood Boulevard Transportation Los Santos offers a wide range of transportation, including a connected major highway system, and several other smaller highways, with several exits and on-ramps around the city. The city also has its own rapid transit system named the Los Santos Transit. Buses can also be seen spawned in traffic all around the city. Like most cities, Los Santos traffic is monitored and controlled by the Los Santos Transport Traffic Control System which allows the city to control traffic lights and manipulate conditions and the flow of vehicles on the streets and highways. Los Santos International Airport (LSX) is located south of Los Santos and is the only airport in the city. Mountain Ranges *Tataviam Mountains (San Gabriel Mountains) *Palomino Highlands (Chino Hills) *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Banham Canyon (Topanga Canyon) *Tongva Hills (Agoura Hills) *Tongva Valley (San Fernando Valley) *Great Chaparral (Angeles National Forest) Law Enforcement Main article: LSPD in HD Universe '' The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. They are based on the real life Los Angeles Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars and also reflects on their corrupt nature. Unlike the LCPD, they use newer Vapid Police Cruisers and also use Vapid Interceptor, as apposed to the Merit-based Police Patrol, but they still use the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units, respectively. The LSPD is accused of corruption and racism, much like its predecessor and the LAPD. Crime For the most part of the city, many of the neighborhoods in Los Santos suffer from high crime rates, specifically the southern part of the city. Since the 1990's, Los Santos is primarily affected from drug trades between many gangs in the city. These drugs include crack, cocaine, and crystal meth. Besides the drug trades, the city suffers from violence, murder, and gang-fighting in the southern part of the city (mainly Chamberlain Hills, Davis, and Strawberry). Most of these crimes are caused by the two long time rival African-American street gangs, the Families and the Ballas. They are involved in arms-trafficking as well. Other than small time street gangs, there are other influential and organized crime groups in the city. The Marabunta Grande, a powerful Salvadorian crime syndicate, are expanding their operations to Los Santos. They have fierce rivalries with other gangs all over San Andreas that are involved in the narcotics trade. Another gang, the Los Santos Triads, are a Chinese crime syndicate have lots of influence by using their owned businesses around Los Santos as fronts for their crime and importing narcotics from the docks. Healthcare *Central Los Santos Medical Center *Mount Zonah Medical Center (Cedars-Sinai Medical Center) *Pillbox Hill Medical Center (California Hospital Medical Center) *St. Fiacre Hospital *Eclipse Medical Tower (Sunset Medical Tower) Art and Culture * Betsy O'Neal Pavilion (Dorothy Chandler Pavilion) * Doppler Cinema * Kortz Center (Getty Center) * Oriental Theater (TCL Chinese Theater) * Sisyphus Theater * Ten Cent Theater * Tivoli Cinema (Fox Bruin Theater) * Valdez Theater (Wiltern Theater) Gallery VinewoodHills-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Hills DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Del Perro Pier VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vespucci Canals lsbc-id.png|"Visit Los Santos & Blane County" as seen on Rockstar's GTA V website. Official Map.jpg|Los Santos and Blaine County Map los_santos_and_blaine_county_by_kawaksallas-d6mo0q8.jpg|Los Santos & Blaine County Aerial View LosSantosMap-GTAV-Tourism.jpg|A tourist holding a guide to Los Santos. Note that this the map seems to be different than the actual game map. LSseal.PNG|The official seal for the City of Los Santos, as seen on the front of the Police Predator Trivia * On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will be bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source) * After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles traveled from 'Liberty City' to '''Los Santos'. * The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. * Los Santos is the first city in the GTA series with an elementary school and high school. * Los Santos is the only city in the HD Universe with highways wider than four lanes. * Los Santos in the HD Universe has the highest sky limit than any other GTA game in the 3D and HD Universes. * During nighttime, the sky turns into a dark yellow colour. However, as soon as the player exits the city, the sky turns back to normal. This is a reference to how polluted Los Angeles is due to the smog covering the skies. * According to radio news, Los Santos and Beijing, China, "are in a fierce battle to see who can become the most polluted city in the world". Navigation ru:Лос-Сантос_поколения_GTA_V es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Cities Category:Los Santos in GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Cities in GTA V Category:HD Universe